swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Praxeum Wars
The Praxeum Wars were a series of battles and events which culminated with the rise of the Praxeum, it's near conquering of the galaxy and eventual downfall, then it's eventual disappearance from the galaxy. Before the War Before the beginning of the Praxeum Wars, Telka a well known Sith Lord and respected member of the Galactic Empire was named Dark Lord of the Sith, and within that also named Emperor of the Galactic Empire, little is known about who he succeeded as Emperor since the title of Emperor had been unclaimed for a long time. When Telka became Dark Lord it sparked the Lost Jedi Master Aeaolen Kicka™ to search for the Dark Side Compendium, the book comprising all the knowledge of the Dark Side compiled by Emperor Palpatine hundreds of years prior. The Compendium was located on the Emperor's Eye, a massive battlestation built in the early days of the first Galactic Empire by Emperor Palpatine. Aeaolen is met by his close friend Mar "Regoram" Gore, the two plan and create the Praxeum. It was during this time Mar ousted Telka from the title of Galactic Emperor and Vexx Nerzul ousted Telka from the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith. At this time the Praxeum is led by a Triumvirate of Aeaolen, Regoram and Sion. At this time Aeaolen was Jedi Grandmaster and after he left to become a Praxeum Lord, the title of Grandmaster is given to Aeaolen's young apprentice, Viera, who leads the Jedi as Grandmaster for a few months but then disappears into the unknown, Carmen Ineria is elected Grandmaster. During the founding days of the Praxeum Jacen Lalonde or Zeram is brought in and becomes the fourth Praxeum Lord, he also pledges the support of the Union which gives the Praxeum it's first army, now Emperor Mar pledges 4 elite regiments of the Imperial Army, and a squads of elite Stormtroopers to the Praxeum. Months before beginning it's invasion into the Galaxy, Aeaolen Kicka, a master of manipulation and false flag operations uses a highly advanced Jedi mind trick to gain Lok Kavar, the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic as Supreme Commander of the Praxeum's forces. The Invasion begins... The Praxeum made it's first moves toward securing a planet of operation, and their sights came towards Mygeeto where droid factories were which could be used to produce a nearly infinite army for the Praxeum, the Battle Of Mygeeto (Praxeum Wars) is fought and the Praxeum emerges successful. The Praxeum's lord's thirst for power is only quenched a bit, they soon set their sights on Kashyyyk and Hoth, which both culminate to the Battle of Kashyyyk (Praxeum Wars) and the Battle of Hoth (Praxeum Wars). The Battle of Kashyyyk allows the Praxeum to start recruiting wookies into their service as slave labor to help build a massive war economy and Hoth allowed the Praxeum to gain a hidden retreat world which allowed them to further build droid factories, once the factories on Hoth are finished, the facilities on Mygeeto and Hoth begin production of B1, B2, B3 and Droideka's; soon the praxeum has an elite core of human troops and a large force of droids. The four Lords of the Praxeum; Regoram, Zeram, Sion and Aeaolen begin their plans for galactic dominion, but Lord Sion was sent into a comatose state as a result of a crashlanding and exploding in his personal starfighter. This was allegedly caused as an act of sabotage by his "friends" who led the praxeum alongside him.decisions of the other Praxeum lords, the three remaining Praxeum lords venture to Lehon to learn about the Infinite Empire and it's powerful species, the Rakatans. Their search is to find the ruins of the ultimate war machine, the Starforge. Their search holds no information and they return to Mygeeto to have an offer from the Jensari, which are lead by the Sith'ari Jaden Zin, they soon enter an alliance. With their newly found allies the Praxeum attacks Kamino which sets up the Battle of Kamino (Praxeum Wars), after a fierce battle against the Galactic Republic and it's interim government, the Praxeum prevails and begins making use of the Sparti Clone Cylinders which were rebuilt by the Galactic Empire. Jaden Zin, who held the title of Sith'ari abandons the Jensarri and joins the PRaxeum as a Praxeum Lord, he helps plan the Battle of Muunilist (Praxeum Wars), which sees the Praxeum conquer the world and place a major dent into the Galactic Empire and Galactic Republic's economy. The Praxeum's membership soared throughout the galaxy, many worlds openly declared that they wished to join the Praxeum and the Praxeum accepted, sending governors and small detachments to the planets which openly declared, many former Sith sought to join the Praxeum such as Angor who joined as a General in the Praxeum's Army. The Praxeum continues large scale campaigns across the galaxy against the Republic and the Empire, both which suffer tremendously from the devastating losses. Decline and fracture The Praxeum rapidly expanded and many worlds were taken into the fold of the Praxeum, thousands of worlds were taken in and given small forces used to keep the peace, yet many soon begun to realize they wished to return to the way things were; that was not permitted in the Praxeum. Hundreds of worlds openly went to war with the Praxeum, leaving the Praxeum lords to fight a devastating Civil War which left millions dead in the wake of the many battles. It was at this time Aeaolen left, no one knows why or even if their was a reason, but when Aeaolen left the hold was broken over Lok Kavar and the glue which held the Praxeum's military together ended, Kavar was welcomed with open arms back into the Galactic Republic, seeing as many believed he was trick and manipulated. Soon after Aeaolen's departure from the Praxeum, Regoram departed in a similar fashion with unknown reason. Of the four Praxeum Lords, only one founder remained, Zeram, along with Lord Zin, at this time the well known High General Angor was promoted to Lord and handled the military branch in the lieu of Lok's departure. The "Second" Praxeum was founded. Though a extremely capable group of leaders, the Praxeum once again delved into internal strife, General's Sithis and Nerzul attempt to fend off the tide of secessionist but fail. The Praxeum officially disbanded and only small bastions of Praxeum hold outs remained, Aeaolen Kicka and Supreme Chancellor Lok take numerous Republic Fleets and eventually recapture most of the lost Republic planets, such as Jabiim in the Liberation of Jabiim (Praxeum Wars). The Empire does so in similar fashion, Emperor Regoram and many admirals and generals help recapture the galaxy, a period of peace is declared between the two major powers. Into the Future Though the galaxy was in relative peace, Republic Military Intelligence learned of former Praxeum General Nerzul attempting to use Sith Alchemy to create a massive zombified army to conquer the galaxy, Lok with the help from the Senate quickly dispatched a fleet to Wayland, where the creation was taking place and begged for Nerzul to stop the process, but he refused, Lok was forced to destroy Wayland and make the planet inhabitable for many centuries. Soon following the Praxeum Wars was the Third Jedi War and then the Fallen War, the Praxeum is still mentioned to this day throughout the galaxy, only one of the founders of the Praxeum still remains in the known galaxy, and that is Aeaolen Kicka. Sources *1http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?act=idx|SW:G Category:Eras